Lost In Forever
by Mr. Swift
Summary: Sakura walks in on Sasuke and Naruto! Will she be able to get over Sasuke's betrayal? Maybe...but she's going to need some help. And who's going to be there to lend her a hand? SakuraXShikamaru WARNING: Language & Sexual Content
1. Heartbroken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do claim to!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Heartbroken

"I hate you Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, "How could you do this to me?"

"Sakura, wait! I'm sorry!" Sasuke attempted to reason with her, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really, then why did it look like you were all over Naruto? Explain that Sas-_**gay**_!"

Sakura felt she had every right to be angry. After all, what's a girl to do when she catches her supposed boyfriend in bed with another? And another man no less. Sasuke's feeble attempts at reasoning with her had -get this- absolutely no effect on her. And to think, she actually thought he loved her. Well it doesn't matter now.

"To Hell with you Sasuke, I never want to speak to you again!" and with that, Sakura fled, leaving Sasuke to watch in dismay as his Sakura's bubblegum hair whipped behind her as she ran from him, never to see her smile lovingly at him again.

------------------------------------------------------

Damn that Sasuke. Did he think he could just steal her heart and then rip it to shreds? Apparently because that's what he did. Maybe all those times that he told her he loved her he was just pretending. If he really cared, he wouldn't have cheated. You don't cheat on someone you love, right?

Sakura ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going, and she just didn't care. Her love had broken her heart and as the tears streamed down her cheeks still she ran. She ran until the sun became the moon and the stars lit up the sky. When Sakura finally stopped running and looked up she realized that her feet had carried her home. The familiar shape of her family's cottage loomed ahead. But she turned away from it. She didn't want to face them. She wanted to be alone, to give the pain time to drift away. She didn't know where to go, who to turn to. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey, what's the matter," she turned to the source and found herself staring at a boy with a lazy but concerned expression on his face. As if he didn't want to be here but he felt he had no choice.

"It's none of your damn business. Why would I tell you? I don't even know who the hell you are. If you're going to stick your nose into my business, the least you could do is tell me who you are and why you care," Sakura knew she was being an ass but, really, why did it matter?

"I'm Shikamaru. I heard someone crying and I came over to investigate. So, are you going to be alright?"

_The boy seems sincere_, Sakura thought. Maybe she should confide in him.

"I'm sorry for being so rude," Sakura wiped her eyes, "it's just that…"

She looked at him. He seemed to be waiting for her to tell him what was on her mind.

"I-I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me," Sakura said.

"He must have been a real dumbass to cheat on a beautiful girl like you."

Again Sakura looked at him. Was he hitting on her?

"Thanks, but you haven't heard the worst part. He cheated on me with my best friend."

"The scumbag."

"My best friend is, or rather was seeing how I don't ever want to speak to him again, a guy."

"Say what?" Shikamaru's dazed expression faded from his face as he realized what the pretty pink haired girl had told him. "So, that makes them gay, right?"

"I…oh my god…" Sakura suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall.

Sakura saw the ground rushing to meet her face and she braced herself for the pain, but it never came.

"Are you alright?"

She realized that she was squeezing her eyes shut and slowly opened them. She found that Shikamaru had caught her and he still had his arms around her. She stared into his eyes for what seemed like eternity. She began to feel herself wanting to kiss him. The gap between their mouths was, ever so slowly, becoming smaller. When their lips were about an inch apart, Shikamaru pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you. You're heartbroken and confused. Besides I don't even know you're name."

"S-Sakura. My name is Sakura."

"It suits you," Shikamaru said. Then he regained his composure and walked away.

Sakura smiled and watched him until he was out of sight. Then she straightened up and walked home. The smile didn't fade from her face until she fell soundly asleep in her bed. Occasionally, while she slept, a smile would pull at her lips. Shikamaru was in her dreams.

Sakura didn't know, but she plagued Shikamaru's dreams that night as well.


	2. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did, I would own the world! Bwahahaha! Just Kidding! But seriously, I don't own it...

-------------------------------------

Chapter 2

First Date

Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes. _What time is it?_ She thought. She got up and looked out her bedroom window to see the sun already high in the sky.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, "I'm gonna be late!"

Today was her first date with Shikamaru. They had been nearly inseparable since that night that he'd found her crying alone nearly two weeks ago. Sakura still felt like she still wasn't quite over Sasuke's betrayal. How long does it usually take to forget one's love? Speaking of Sasuke she hadn't seen him since the day of his treachery. She secretly hoped he was squished flat on a road somewhere. He deserved that for cheating on her. Okay, not really, but Sakura's heart ached.

Sakura again remembered her date and ran to her closet, searching desperately for something to wear. After all, she wanted to look her best for Shikamaru. After wasting at least ten minutes rummaging, she finally gave up and decided on her traditional red outfit. She then showered in record time and got dressed. _Now, what to do about my hair,_ Sakura thought. She decided to leave it down because she thought it looked best that way.

Before she could slip out the front door unnoticed, Sakura was caught by her mother.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Her mother asked. She seemed to already know the answer.

"Umm…I'm going to hang out with Shikamaru."

"Sakura, you'd tell me if something was going on between you two, right?"

"I-I guess s-so."

"Alright, be careful and be home by seven. I need you to help me with dinner tonight. Oh, and bring Shikamaru."

"See you later mom."

_Why does mom want me to bring Shikamaru? Does she think we're together or something?_ Many thoughts filled Sakura's head as she walked to the place where she was supposed to meet Shikamaru, but none crossed her mind more than, _Do I want to be with Shikamaru?_ She decided she didn't know just yet.

Shikamaru was waiting for her.

"You're a little late. Was something the matter?"

"No, I just overslept. I'm sorry," Sakura apologized.

"S'okay. We still have plenty of time to make it to that movie. Unless you'd rather go for a walk or something?"

"That would be nice Shika. How about we walk to the park? There's something I want you to see."

"I'm in as long as you'll be there beside me."

"Oh Shika, you're such a flirty one!" Sakura teased.

"Well, I guess it's just because I'm around you."

Sakura sighed. She just couldn't escape from Shikamaru's romantic comments. They weren't even together and he was saying these things. What would he say to her if they started dating or were married? Of course, fifteen-year-old girls have better things to think about than marriage. Sakura felt that marriage destroys a relationship. Just look at her parents. They were divorced before Sakura was four. Her mother had been left to raise Sakura on her own.

"Sakura."

"Hmm…what?"

"You just zoned out for a minute there. Were you thinking about me?" Shikamaru teased.

"In a way. I was thinking about our relationship. I think you and I both know that we're not just good buddies."

"…You're right. Which is why I'm doing this."

"Doing wha-" Sakura was silenced by Shikamaru's hand. He removed his hand from her mouth and tilted her chin upwards until she was looking right at him. Then he took the plunge and kissed her.

Sakura felt herself kissing him back. She deepened the kiss and Shikamaru's tongue was granted entrance to her mouth. She gradually allowed her tongue to mingle with his. She tasted Shikamaru, and she liked it. She wanted more of the taste that was his. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like forever. But as the saying goes, all good things come to an end.

"Get a room."

Shikamaru and Sakura broke apart to see who had interrupted them.

"Hey billboard brow, long time no see." Sasuke. And Naruto. Sasuke had his hands around Naruto's waist.

"Well look who finally stopped ravaging one another and decided to join the living world. Still cheating Sasuke?"

"Why would he cheat on me? I mean, come on, look at me and then look at yourself. I am much more worthy of Sasuke's love than you ever were," Naruto sneered.

Sakura felt like she had been struck by lightning. Naruto? How could he say those things to her? They used to be such good friends.

"I know what you're thinking Sakura. About us used to being friends and all. I've got news for you. I was never really your friend. I was just using you to get Sasuke."

"That's enough you little boy toy. If you don't shut your damn face, then I'm gonna do it for you." Shikamaru looked really pissed off.

"There's no need for violence," Sasuke said, "it's not like you could beat us in a fight anyway."

Then he and his boyfriend turned and stalked off. As she watched them go, Sakura could have sworn she'd seen Sasuke's hand slip into Naruto's pants, but she could have been hallucinating.

"That was rude," Shikamaru stated.

"You're so cute when you're mad Shika," Sakura giggled.

"So, them two showing up didn't upset you?"

"Why would they upset me? It's not like they mean anything to me. After all, I was never really Naruto's friend, or so he said. Anyway, I'm over Sasuke. It's you who I want to be with now."

Sakura smiled at Shikamaru. She realized that he would walk to the edge of the earth for her, but deep inside, she knew she would never get over Sasuke.


	3. Are You Breaking Up With Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

-------------------------

Chapter 3

Are You Breaking Up With Me?

_What am I gonna do?_ Sasuke sighed. _I was so rude to Sakura yesterday. I thought that if I just pretended I didn't care then I would be able to get over her. But I can't. I still love her…_

"Sasuke."

"What Naruto?"

"Do you feel bad about yesterday? I do." Naruto had a guilty look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole Sakura thing."

"Oh…that," Sasuke sighed again, "of course I do Naruto. We were complete jerks to her. And I used to love her so…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…I know I said that she wasn't my friend, but…I guess I lied because the thought of never hanging out with her again really hurts."

_I know exactly what you mean…_Sasuke thought.

"Which is why I've decided to win her trust back," Naruto said, "and to do that, I first have to get rid of you."

_What!?_

"So, I'm sorry to say this Sasuke, but…I value Sakura's friendship too much to let it go."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sasuke was appalled. _The one I left Sakura for is leaving me?_

"I'm sorry…" and with that said, Naruto left Sasuke looking dumbstruck sitting on his bed. When Naruto looked back, he could have sworn he'd seen Sasuke crying, and Sasuke never cries.

-------------------------

"Oh, Shika, come on. Get up!" Sakura had been trying to wake Shikamaru from his slumber for the past hour at least.

"Don't wanna," Shikamaru mumbled, "five more hours mommy."

"Shika, I am not your mother. If I were I would beat you for this kind of behavior."

With every attempt failing, Sakura didn't know what to do. Then an idea suddenly came to her.

"Oh, Shikamaru," she whispered in his ear, "I have something for you. And it's gonna involve me, you, and no clothes."

Shikamaru sat up so fast you'd have sworn he was on fire.

"Aha, I finally got you," Sakura smiled, triumphant, "you're a pervert you know."

"Aww man. You wake me up and then you don't give me what you promised?" He looked sad, but only for a moment. "I'm just kidding," he smiled.

"Well, I guess I could give you a little something," Sakura suggested and then she placed her lips on his and kissed him.

"Mmm…" Shikamaru mumbled, "I guess if this is what I get for waking up early, I should do it more often."

"Yeah, well this was a one time deal."

"You serious?"

"Totally," Sakura smiled, but upon seeing the look on his face she said, "No, of course not."

_Sakura just loves teasing me,_ Shikamaru thought.

"Good, because if it was I would…"

"You would what?" Sakura asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. And I really don't want to have to kill my beautiful cherry blossom."

At those words, Sakura bit her lip. _That was the same nickname that Sasuke used to call me_.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Wha-no…I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing in particular," Sakura replied.

"Okay, well I have to get dressed."

"Okay…" Sakura didn't understand.

"You need to leave!" Shikamaru had a look on his face that said, quite plainly, "duh!"

"Oh, right…sorry!" Sakura blushed. She almost tripped in her haste to leave Shikamaru's room.

Sakura waited outside his door for at least ten minutes, which she felt was plenty of time to get dressed. She decided that it was time to check on him. She opened his door.

"Shikamaru? What's taking you so long? You'd better not be sleeping aga-" Sakura stopped short. Shikamaru was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had, apparently, taken a shower.

"What?" he asked, "Can't a guy be hygienic?"

Sakura blushed, "I'm so sorry Shika. I was wondering what was taking you so long and I…I guess I know now, though. I'm sorry. Excuse me…" She turned to leave.

"No, Sakura wait!"

"Hmm…what for?"

"Uhh…I was just thinking…how long have we been together?"

"About two weeks. Why?"

"I was thinking about taking our relationship to the next level…"

"Like how, exactly?" At these words, Shikamaru looked like he'd never seen a stupider person in his entire life.

"Uhh…you know…" he made a motion with his hands, and Sakura finally understood.

"Ohh…that…" Sakura blushed, " well, I don't think I'm ready. I mean…I've never…" she blushed again.

"It's okay…I'll wait for you…" Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura nearly burst into tears. _The last person who said that to me, betrayed me_.

"Shika?"

"Yes love?"

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me."

"I promise you that and more, babe," he began, "I promise you my heart, my soul, and my life. I will never leave you, and I will always love you…"


	4. Ino's Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my ideas...

-------------------------

Chapter 4

Ino's Wrath

_Where's Sakura? I need to find her and apologize, _Naruto thought.

He hoped that she wouldn't resent him. After all, they used to love each other. In a brotherly-sisterly way, and Naruto still did. He hoped she still loved him as well.

Naruto then spotted a blonde girl walking towards him. For some reason, she had an angry expression on her face. She marched right up to Naruto and just as he was about to mutter a greeting, she slapped him across the face.

"You prick!" she screamed, "How could you do that to Sakura!"

"I-I..." Naruto stuttered. He hung his head. "I'm sorry Ino.."

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry. You caused my best friend so much pain and heartache..." Ino raged on.

Naruto decided he didn't want to waste his breath and started walking past her.

"Hey, get back here you stupid little fox! I'm not through with you!"

"I need to find Sakura and apologize..."

"An apology isn't going to solve anything Naruto. You were supposed to be her friend."

"I was...I just messed up..."

"Oh, you messed up alright. Anyway, I hope you and Sasuke are happy!" Naruto noted how Ino's eyes went all dreamy when she said Sasuke's name, "you and the bastard deserve each other!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. I broke up with him..." Naruto looked at the ground.

"Huh...why?" Ino asked, interested.

"What? Wouldn't you rather yell at me?"

"Of course Naruto, but you see...if you broke up with Sasuke, then that means that he's available, right?"

"Ino! You were just raving about how my being with Sasuke broke Sakura's heart, and now you want to be with him?"

"Well, duh! I mean he's gorgeous, and sexy, and hot, and gorgeous, and sexy, and hot, and gorgeous, and se-" Naruto cut her off.

"Ino, the words that you're repeating over and over all basically mean the same thing."

"Oh, right..." Ino looked embarrassed.

"Well, I've to go find Sakura now...bye Ino."

Ino didn't hear him. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts about Sasuke._ If Naruto just broke up with him, then he's gonna need a shoulder to cry on. And guess whose shoulder that will be. Tehehe..._

"Gotta find Sakura, gotta find Sakura!" Naruto thought aloud, "I have to tell her just how much she means to me!"

"Hey N-Naruto...what's u-up?"

"Nothing Hinata...I don't have time to talk right now!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder. Then a thought suddenly popped into his head.

He turned around and ran back to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Y-Yes..."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sakura is, would you?"

"I-I thi-think th-that she wa-was umm...may-maybe...n-no...th-that's not r-right..."

"Could you just spit it out woman!" Naruto was growing frustrated.

Instead of saying another word, Hinata just pointed a finger toward's Shikamaru's house.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said and he bounded off. _Man, I really don't know what that girl's problem is. She's really starting to creep me out though. It's like every time she's around me, she just can't speak. Either I'm stupid or she's just weird._

Naruto's thoughts carried him to Shikamaru's door. He looked behind him, as if he were having second thoughts. When he finally mustered enough courage, he knocked.

-------------------------

"Hey Shika? I think there's someone at the door."

"Hang on!" Shikamaru called, "I'm coming!"

Shikamaru walked to the front door, followed closely by Sakura, and opened the door to reveal a blonde boy wearing ugly orange clothes.

"What the hell do you want!"

"I'm sorry...I need to see Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Wha-" Shikamaru started, but he was cut off by Sakura.

"I thought we said everything that needed to be said yesterday in the park?"

"That's why I'm here Sakura. I came to apologize."

"I'm gonna give you two some time. If you need me, just holler." Shikamaru turned and walked away.

"Thanks Shika," Sakura said. Then she turned back to Naruto, "Why are you coming to apologize? You have Sasuke, don't you?"

"Well, I did..."

"What do you mean, you did?" Sakura asked.

"I kinda sort of broke up with him..."

"And I care because?"

"Because, you're the reason I broke up with him. I'm sorry about what I said in the park. I'm sorry I said I wasn't your friend. I told Sasuke that I was your friend and I still want to be now. I told him that I missed you and I valued our friendship too much to lose it over him. And then I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Naruto. What you did is unforgivable. I still want to be your friend too. I don't know why, but I do. And I know I can't. Not after what you did to me. I'm sorry." And Sakura shut the door in his face.

Crestfallen, Naruto turned away. But a glint of determination could be seen in his eyes._ I will win Sakura back no matter what! I have to..._

_-------------------------_

_A/N: I will probably not go into too much detail about Naruto's attmepts to win Sakura's trust back or if he even does at all. I'm not exactly sure yet about what I'm going to do..._

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the ones before it. If you did, please review. If not, still review and tell me why you didn't like it and what you think would have made it better._


	5. Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not-wait for it-...claim to...

-------------------------

Chapter 5

Desire

"Just face it Naruto, Sakura doesn't want to be around you!"

"But Kiba! Come on...you have to be on my side!" Naruto wailed.

"Naruto, an entire month has passed since you last talked to her. Every time you go near her, she always finds an excuse not to talk to you. Personally dude, I think you should give it up."

Naruto looked at his best friend. _How can he say this to me?_

"Aww, forget you Kiba! That was the worst advice ever!"

Kiba ran his fingers through his chocolate colored hair. "Naruto, if you're just going to criticize what I have to say to you, why do you even ask me for advice?"

"Because..." Naruto's face fell, "you're the only friend I've got..."

"Oh..." A sad expression crossed Kiba's face. For once in his life he had no idea what to say.

Kiba felt sorry for Naruto. He truly did. Sure, he brought this entire problem on himself, but seeing Naruto sad was just heartbreaking. Naruto, the once happy, energetic young shinobi had fallen down. And Kiba didn't know how to help him up.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah..."

"Remember this. I will never walk out on you. You will always be able to call me your friend."

These words made Naruto smile, "Thanks Kiba..."

-------------------------

_The pale moonlight lit up Sakura's path as she traveled the familiar route to Shikamaru's house. The way the overhanging branches of the trees cast shadows across the way sent shivers down her spine. Sakura could tell that something was wrong. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. As Shikamaru's house loomed into view, Sakura slowed her pace. Slowly, she approached his house. Sakura could see movement through one of Shikamaru's windows. Curious, she peeked inside. Two people seemed to wrestling on his bed. One of them, she could see, was Shikamaru. The other, was bathed in darkness. The two figures seemed to be in a battle for dominance. The shadowed figure straddled Shikamaru, and pinned his hands to his bed. Shikamaru's hands slowly traveled up the other's back and removed his shirt. Then he pulled him into a passionate kiss. The moon, previously hidden by the clouds, illuminated the bedroom and Sakura was able to make out the shadowed figure. She could see his pale skin and dark hair. She was about to turn and run when the boy turned his head and looked at her. The last thing Sakura saw before she screamed was the boy's eyes. Which had flashed a bloody shade of red._

"NO!" Heart pounding, Sakura opened her eyes. The moonlight shone down on her through her bedroom window. Glancing around, Sakura realized that she had been dreaming. Or rather having a nightmare. She got out of her bed and stumbled to her bathroom. _What was that about? I know that Shikamaru would never cheat on me so..._

Sakura splashed water on her face and left the bathroom. She slipped back underneath her covers and closed her eyes, hoping she could go back to sleep. When she realized she couldn't, she was left to ponder her thoughts.

_Oh Sasuke! Why can't I forget about you?_

_-------------------------_

When morning came (well, more like afternoon...) Shikamaru yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had had a pleasant dream last night. More like a fantasy, actually. About him and a certain pink haired kunoichi. And let's just say, that he needed a really long, freezing shower.

Drying his hair, Shikamaru thought about his relationship with Sakura. He knew he loved her, of course, but he didn't know how much longer he could wait. Isn't two months long enough to commit yourself to someone?

An hour later, Shikamaru was sitting at Ichiraku's ramen stand and was just about to order when he felt a tap at his shoulder.

"Hey sexy," he whispered into his lover's ear.

"Hey yourself handsome," Sakura whispered back.

Shikamaru stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura laid her head against his chest and sighed, breathing in his musky scent. The thought of her dream made her shudder and Shikamaru wrapped his arms more closely around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a dream I had last night, Nothing to worry about."

"Alright then, are you hungry? Ramen's on me!"

"Thanks Shika, but no I'm not. I'll take a raincheck on that though, if you don't mind?"

"No problem. In fact, how about you meet me here tomorrow at, oh, let's say noon?"

"Alright, I'll be here." Sakura smiled and Shikamaru released her.

He smiled back and Sakura's heart fluttered. _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ Of course, she'd been in love before, but she'd never felt like this.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Shikamaru interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"Right," Sakura said. _Or maybe you'll see me sooner than you think..._

Before Sakura left, Shikamaru thought he'd seen a devious smile play across her lips.

-------------------------

Sneaking out of a house is not as easy as one might think. Sakura learned this the hard way. After tripping over her cat, Xiao, and knocking over a vase of flowers, Sakura vowed never to do this again. Thankfully, she made her way out of her house without any more disturbances. Odd isn't it? How the sound of a glass vase shattering didn't wake her mother? _Oh well,_ Sakura thought,_ Fate must be on my side tonight. And now, it's time to pay Shikamaru a visit that he'll never forget..._

_------------------------------_

A faint knock at his window woke Shikamaru from his dreams. Throwing back his blankets, he crawled out of his bed and walked across his room to the window. Smiling inwardly to himself, he opened it.

"Sakura," he whispered, letting her in, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've kept you waiting long enough. I know how hard it must have been to wait for me and I'm sorry I took so long." Sakura put her arms around her love's neck and pulled him into a burning kiss. She could feel his desire for her in the way his lips responded. Backing up, Sakura fell onto Shikamaru's bed pulling him down on top of her. Shikamaru broke the kiss and stared into Sakura's deep, emerald eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure..." Sakura whispered before her lips met with Shikamaru's again.


	6. Problems Of The Arousing Kind

Chapter 6

Problems Of The Arousing Kind

Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms. Rubbing his eyes, he let his mind wander back to the previous night. _I had the weirdest dream…okay, it really wasn't weird but there's no way it was real. I swear I could feel Sakura's hot breath hovering over my lips. I could feel her hair brush ever so __lightly__ against my face. I could feel my hands on her waist and__ then lower to__ her…!?_

A sudden thought broke through Shikamaru's entrancement. He glanced about his bedroom and to his shock, he found clothes that were definitely not his strewn all over his floor._ Holy shit! It wasn't a dream! Sakura and I really did it!_

A cabinet door slammed and Shikamaru angled his head toward the source of the sound. It had come from his bathroom. He shot a quick glance towards the other half of his bed. The sheets were rumpled and the covers were thrown back, indicating that Sakura was up and about. She's the one in the bathroom, Shikamaru decided.

As if to confirm this thought, the bathroom door swung open and a bubblegum haired kunoichi stepped out. Smiling at Shikamaru, she ran a brush through her hair. Shikamaru noticed that the only thing concealing her curves was a towel. _She must have just taken a shower,_ he thought.

As she continued to comb the tangles out of her hair, Sakura walked around the room, gathering up her clothes. Once she was satisfied that she had picked all of her clothes up, she returned to the bathroom and clicked the lock shut behind her. Shikamaru smiled, _She__ obviously doesn't trust me to not try and sneak a peek at her whilst she is naked. _He chuckled at the thought of him walking in on Sakura changing.

"What's so funny?"

Shikamaru stopped laughing and stared into Sakura's amused eyes. She was still only wearing the towel.

"Umm…nothing. Why did you come back out?"

A troubled expression creased Sakura's brow. "I can't seem to find my bra," she admitted.

Shikamaru sniggered and turned away from her.

"This is no time to be laughing Shika! It isn't funny!" She looked about ready to burst into tears.

Shikamaru's sniggers turned into unrepressed laughter. "Well may-maybe we sh-should get to looking f-for it!" he wheezed.

He threw back the covers, slid off of his bed and crawled around on the floor. He finally found the darn bra- it was hanging on a lamp across the room. _How the hell did it get over here?_ he wondered.

Clutching the bra in his left hand, he walked over to Sakura. "Here," he said.

Sakura didn't move. Her eyes were fixated on a spot just below Shikamaru's waistline. He glanced down as a sudden realization hit. He wasn't wearing _anything_!

A yelp of surprise escaped from his lips and he dashed into the bathroom. The slamming of the door jolted Sakura free from her trance and she berated herself for staring.

"Shikamaru! I need in there!" she complained.

"Too bad," she heard him grumble.

"Please!"

"No."

"I'm coming in!" she warned.

"No."

Ignoring him, Sakura turned the knob, pushed the door open slightly, and peeked in. She was startled when Shikamaru yanked the door open, pulled her inside, and closed the door behind her. The lock clicked and a devilish grin spread across his face.

"I thought I could lure you in here," he whispered seductively, "I'm just too hot to resist, aren't I? You're at my mercy."

_We'll see about that,_ Sakura thought. Taking Shikamaru by complete surprise, Sakura pulled his mouth down to hers. Coming quickly out of shock, Shikamaru responded to the kiss. His eyes clouded over with lust and he saw only her. He backed Sakura against a wall and ran his fingers along the borderline of the towel. He wanted the infuriating thing off!

But Sakura had other plans. She whirled him around and pinned his arms against the wall. She pushed her body up against his and felt his growing arousal. Releasing one of his hands, she slowly slid one of her own down his taught, chiseled torso. She pinched one of his nipples and he moaned into her mouth. The sensation sent a ripple of pleasure coursing through her body. Her hand slid lower, causing Shikamaru's breath to catch in his throat and the kiss to end.

Smirking at the look of complete desire on her lover's features, Sakura removed her hand and began to grind herself against his body. She again crushed his lips with her own and forced her tongue into his mouth. Shikamaru didn't object, in fact he seemed relatively at ease to submit and allow Sakura dominate him. Pulling him away from the wall, Sakura pushed him down onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Straddling him, she removed her mouth from his lips and began sucking at his neck. She slowly kissed her way down to his left nipple. She figured they must be one of Shikamaru's weak spots because he seemed to take extreme pleasure from them being played with. Teasing it at first with her tongue, Sakura then used her teeth to elicit a very sexual moan from Shikamaru's lips. Satisfied with his reaction, Sakura trailed kisses down to his arousal. She kissed the tip of it and then took him in her mouth. The feeling of having part of the one she loved inside her mouth was indescribable.

"Oh fuck!" Shikamaru gasped.

Having accomplished her mission, Sakura took him out of her mouth and sat up. She searched Shikamaru's eyes and found a pleading look. Flashing him a teasing smile, Sakura stood up and left the bathroom.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She heard Shikamaru swear.

Sakura giggled and walked over to Shikamaru's bed. She sat down and waited patiently for several minutes, knowing all too well what he was doing. When he finally came out, the look of lust and desire had faded but had been replaced with a new one. He was furious.

"I ought to kick your ass for doing that to me!" he said, "I had to finish what you started!"

"Aww…what a shame," Sakura pouted, an amused glint in her eyes, "and I wanted to be the one to make you cum. But I guess you had to settle with your hand, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru growled, but his features softened. The look of fury vanished from his eyes and he smiled."

"I was only having a little fun Shika!" Sakura stated.

"Well your 'little' fun caused me a 'large' problem."

"Oh shut up!" Sakura laughed and then she smiled inwardly to herself, visualizing the mental picture his words had created. _Yes, _she thought, _I did leave you with a 'large' problem…_

_- - - - - _

_A/N: So, how was it? Interesting? Was it stupid? Please review and tell me what you think._


	7. After The Rain

Chapter 7

After the Rain

As the weeks passed, Sakura and Shikamaru grew closer together. Any closer and they would have been fused. The weeks turned into months and Sakura began to feel a change taking place inside her body. She had sudden cravings for food that she hadn't even heard of and she couldn't explain it. She gained weight and her stomach began to bulge. She was constantly feeling like she was going to vomit. And she had frequent mood swings that scared not only those around her but herself as well. One minute she was calm and collected and the next…well, let's just say that her anger would have put a famished lion to shame. She knew what was going on; she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. _I can_'_t be, _she thought_, I just can't be. What will __Shika__ say? If only nobody would notice…_

Unfortunately, Sakura's luck wasn't that fabulous. People talked about her when they thought she was out of earshot. They whispered and pointed when they thought she wasn't looking. Sakura tried to pretend that the townspeople's actions didn't hurt her, but it wasn't possible. You can only lie to yourself for so long before you finally accept the truth. She knew it was only a matter of time before her mother and Shikamaru acknowledged what was staring them in the face. She hoped they would be more understanding and forgiving if she told them before they found out by the rumors that were circulating around Konoha.

Being young- 15 as a matter of fact- and a mother is no easy task. She wasn't exactly sure about what she wanted to do. Abortion was out- the pregnancy was already too far along. The idea of another family raising her child was too much to bear and Sakura preferred not to think about that. The only option left to her was to keep the baby.

A slight breeze blew through Konoha, shaking Sakura free of her thoughts. Cool metal pressed against her legs and she remembered where she was. Ichiraku's ramen stand. The smell of ramen wafted through her nostrils, tempting her. She was hungry, she realized. _Maybe I should get something to eat?_ _No,_ she thought, _I need to find __Shikamaru_

She stood up and brushed her windblown hair out of her face. The book she had been reading lay forgotten at the bar. After taking a few steps she was startled by a strangely chipper voice.

"Sakura, wait!"

Turning around, Sakura muttered, "What the hell do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto flinched at the harshness in her voice. "I just wanted to give your book back to you."

"Oh…" Sakura sighed. She held her hand out, waiting for Naruto to place the book in her palm. When he noticed her fingers brushing the book's spine, Naruto held it out of her reach and laughed.

"Reach for the sky Sakura!"

Sakura's anger rose to its boiling point and her attempts at smothering it were unsuccessful. Backhanding Naruto across the face, she shouted, "Give me my damn book!"

"Oww…Sakura, that really hurt!"

"I meant it to!"

"Here…" He held the book out. Sakura snatched it from his fingers, turned on her heel, and stalked off. _Why the hell does everyone find it funny to mess with me?_ She thought angrily.

"Don't leave Sakura. I need to talk to you!" Naruto called, but Sakura blocked him out. She just didn't want to deal with his shit right now. More important things were on her agenda than listening to Naruto and his pathetic attempts to mend their friendship. Leaving Naruto stuttering apologies, Sakura went in search of Shikamaru. Being a fairly large village, Konoha had many hangouts, but Sakura knew exactly where to find him. Glancing up at the sky, Sakura sighed, _What__ a perfect day for cloud watching…_

- - - - -

Gazing at the clouds might not seem fun to the ordinary human being. But to Shikamaru Nara- the lazy ass of the Hidden Leaf Village- it was one of his extremely few favorite activities. A shuffling sound from behind him caused him to remove his eyes from the clouds and focus them on the source of the noise. Walking across the rooftop of the village gazebo was none other than Sakura Haruno. _His_ Sakura Haruno. The one person he would ask to marry him if they were still together in a few years.

"I knew I'd find you here," Sakura whispered.

"You know me too well," Shikamaru stated simply. After all, why say a lot of words? It's too troublesome.

"Maybe, but you know you love me for it," she sounded confident.

"That I do," he said in his bored tone. Shikamaru sighed, "Cloud watching is relaxing."

"Oh, is it now?" Sakura mocked.

"Yeah it is…would you like to join me?"

"Then what are you waiting for? My arms are wide open."

Sakura walked over and sat down on his lap. She snuggled into his chest before she pulled his lips down to meet hers.

"Hey now! Frisky, are we? I thought we were supposed to be watching the clouds?"

"Come on Shikamaru! You know that I just can't lounge around being lazy. I'm no good at it. Besides, I'm up for a round if you are."

Shikamaru had to laugh at this. "You're too funny Sakura! You know we can't…not here."

"I know baby. I was only joking. Anyway, I have something serious that we need to talk about."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well…" Sakura suddenly turned fidgety. _I should tell him, shouldn't I? I mean, he is the father._

"Go on," Shikamaru prompted. He kissed the top of her head before continuing, "You can tell me."

Sakura sincerely hoped so. _I hope he doesn't get mad, _she thought_, I don't want to lose him. What if he leaves me? No, __Shika__ wouldn't do that. Would he?_

"Umm…well…I…okay, I'm just going to say it. Please, please Shika, know that I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know. Please just know that I love you and I don't want to lose you. It's going to be hard at first, but I think we'll be able to make it. Please Shikamaru, don't be mad. Don't. Please…" Sakura was crying now.

Brushing the tears from her face, Shikamaru whispered, "What is it Sakura? What has you so worked up?"

"I'm really sorry Shikamaru, but…" Sakura braced herself for his reaction, "I'm…I'm…" She managed to choke out between sobs, "I'm…pregnant." Her voice had become barely audible so Shikamaru wasn't sure if he'd heard right. _Did she just say that she was…pregnant?_

Understanding slowly spread across his face as the words finally sank in. Sakura couldn't read his expression. Was he happy? Upset? Or worse, angry?

Shikamaru abruptly stood up, sending Sakura sprawling to the gazebo's roof. He didn't acknowledge what he'd done. He merely turned around and walked to the edge of the rooftop.

"No…" Sakura whispered, "Shikamaru wait…please! I'm sorry!"

He halted his advancements to the rooftop's end but he didn't turn around. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"Don't go Shika!" Sakura wailed, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be…"

"But it's my fault!" Sakura protested.

He turned around then, the expression of guilt written across his face was there for the world to see.

"No…" he argued, "It's mine…I should have been more careful. I'm sorry…"

Shikamaru turned back around and made to leap down.

"Shika…please! Stay with me! Everything will work out!" Sakura pleaded.

"No…I can't." And then he was gone.

"Shika!" Sakura was in hysterics. Sobs uncontrollably wracked her body and she sank to her knees. Clenching her fists, she beat at the gazebo's roof.

"Why…?" she whispered, "why…?"

Lightning blazed across the sky. Sakura looked up and realized that the skies were clouded over and ominous clouds hung in the never-ending expanse above her head. Another streak of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating Sakura's tear-streaked face. As if mourning the loss of her loved one as well, raindrops began to splatter to the earth. Drenched and deranged, Sakura shouted loud enough for all of Konoha to hear.

"Why!?"

- - - - -

A/N: How was that chapter? Writing it kind of made me depressed...oh well!! Please review!! I loved this chapter!! I hope you did too...


	8. Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not claim to own Naruto or any of its characters, but I DO claim to own my ideas...hehe

- - - - -

Chapter 8

Shattered

_I feel so broken up inside…like a piece of my heart is missing and the more I search inside myself to find it, the farther away it seems to be…is this what it feels like to lose the one you cared about more than words can say? The one you'd take a kunai through the heart for? It's unbearable…I miss him…I want to see his face again…I want him to flash me a smile…I just want him to love me again…and that's the one thing that he says he cannot do…not when I'm going to be a mother…he left me…and I was devastated…he left me…and now I'm in pain…he left me…for something that wasn't his fault…He was supposed to love me_

_When am I going to face it? He's gone…I have to accept that…it hurts but…they say that the pain fades with the passing of time…I don't see how it could…I'll always love him…he was my everything…my one and only…__til__l the end of time…__he said he'd always be there…he lied…I just…I just want to die…_

"Sakura! Sakura!" The sound of Naruto's panic stricken voice released Sakura from her mind's imprisonment.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Sakura slowly blinked and opened her eyes. The hazy outline that was Naruto loomed above her.

"N-Naruto…" she whispered.

At the sound of her voice, Naruto's face lit up, but only for a moment and then it was again shadowed in worry.

"Sakura…what are you doing out here?"

_Out here_, she thought, _what is he talking about?_

It was then that she realized where she was at. She was still atop the gazebo! _I must_ _have passed out…but how?_

Sakura shivered and Naruto noticed that she was soaked to the bone. He took off his hideous orange jacket and wrapped it around her.

_I have to get her somewhere warm…and fast! Before she becomes extremely sick…but where?_

He decided to take her to his apartment since it was closer than hers and because he really wasn't sure that she should be left alone until she felt better.

He gently picked Sakura up and rested her head against his shoulder. _Man_, _she_'_s heavier than I remember…_ he thought.

The rain began to drizzle again, and Naruto knew that he needed to hurry. Leaping across buildings, Naruto shot a glance down at Sakura. Her gorgeous cotton candy hair was matted and plastered to her face. It covered her eyes, though Naruto knew she was awake. She shivered again, and Naruto quickened his pace. _Not much farther now…_

_- - - - -_

"Umph!"

Naruto tripped opening his door, and he and Sakura spiraled down to cold, wooden floor in his apartment. The position they were in was rather awkward, he was lying on top of her, so he hastily scrabbled up.

Dazed from the fall, Sakura slowly sat up. Her head throbbed and her body ached. The fabric of her rain-soaked clothes was sticking to her, chilling her to the bone.

"How do you feel Sakura?" Naruto's voice was laced with concern.

"I-I'm f—" she suddenly doubled over and clutched at her stomach. She covered her mouth and coughs overcame her. Though her mouth was covered, Naruto could see red liquid seeping from between her fingers.

"Sakura! You're coughing up blood! Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!" Naruto suddenly felt light-headed and nauseous. The lights flickered and his vision began to blur. Before he blacked out, Naruto jerked away from Sakura and dashed out of his apartment. Once he tasted fresh air, he found that he could again think clearly. _I have got to get the __Hokage__! Lady __Tsunade__ will know what to do!_

He sprinted to the Hokage's office and burst through the door. Lady Tsunade was asleep over a pile of paperwork. Drool was leaking from her mouth and a bottle of sake was in her hand.

"Grandma! Grandma, get up! Sakura needs help and I don't know what to do!" Naruto shouted, terrified.

The Hokage's eyes shot open and she fell over the back of her chair. The bottle of sake was thrown from her hands. It hit the wall and shattered. Tsunade jumped up, fury in her eyes.

"Naruto! What the hell are you shouting about! And stop calling me grandma!"

"I'm sorry gra- I mean Lady Tsunade, but something is wrong with Sakura…"

Tsunade's eyes softened and a look of concern spread across her face.

"What do mean?"

"I found her lying on the top of the gazebo in the pouring rain and I took her to my place and now she's coughing up blood!" The words flew from Naruto's lips as he desperately tried to explain the situation to the Hokage.

"That's enough Naruto! Let's go…"

- - - - -

"Sakura! I've brought help! Tsunade's here!"

He glanced around his apartment and found Sakura passed out on the floor. Kneeling down beside her, the stench of blood flooded Naruto's senses and he couldn't breathe.

"Get away Naruto." Tsunade pulled him away and pushed him toward his bedroom. "Go and get me some of your clothes. I need to get her out of these wet ones." Naruto nodded and he dashed into his room. He came quickly back, a t-shirt and a pair of pants in his hands. He saw that Tsunade had stripped Sakura of everything but her undergarments and had to force himself not to stare.

"Here," he handed the clothes to his Hokage.

Tsunade took them and then picked Sakura up and carried her to his bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"She needs a warm bath. Stay out here." She warned.

Naruto paced relentlessly from the time he first heard the water running to when Tsunade opened his bathroom door and carried a now dry and fully clothed Sakura out. She placed her on Naruto's bed and checked her breathing. It was coming in short gasps. Sakura's eyes were closed and Naruto realized that she had not yet woken up.

"Will she be okay?" he tentatively asked.

"I think so…" was Tsunade's reply, "she has stopped coughing up blood and her breathing is better than it was. Even so…" she reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a small bottle of pills. She unscrewed the cap and tipped two of the sky blue pills into her hand. She forced them into Sakura's mouth and down her throat. "Fetch some water."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto rushed to his kitchen and filled a glass full of water. Taking the glass back to Tsunade, he asked, "What were those pills for?"

Tsunade took the water from him and poured a little of it into Sakura's mouth. She gently massaged the girl's throat, encouraging her to swallow it, "They're for the baby…"

"Baby!?"

"Yes Naruto…" Tsunade said, "to make sure he gets through this…"

"Wa-wait! Sakura's pregnant?"

"You mean you didn't know?" A look of surprise spread across the Hokage's face.

"No…so, how long?"

"About six months…"

"Okay…why did you say 'he' then?"

"Because…Sakura's baby is a boy."

"Does she know that?"

"I don't think so…but since I'm a medical ninja I am able to tell these things."

"Oh…" Naruto looked satisfied.

Sakura stirred, causing both of them to jump. She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes flitted from Tsunade to Naruto and then her brows furrowed in anger. She leapt up from the bed and pummeled Naruto in the gut.

"Why the hell did you rescue me? I wanted to die damn you!"

Tsunade pulled Sakura away from Naruto and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's frame. "It's okay Sakura," she said soothingly, "it's okay…"

Sakura buried her face in the Hokage's coat and sobbed uncontrollably.

"He left me…" she whispered, "He really left me…"

"It'll be alright Sakura. It'll be alright…" Tsunade rubbed her back and patted the top of her head.

"I've lost everything…"

"No. You still have your life. You still have us. And…you still have your son…"

"That fucking child is the reason I'm in this mess! I-" Sakura paused, _Did__ she just say, my 'son'?_

_- - - - -_

Ino woke up, drenched in sweat. Something was wrong- she could feel it. The wind rattled the shutters on her bedroom window and across the room, papers were wrenched from her desk and floated lazily to the ground. _What the hell? How'd my windows get opened?_

She crawled out of bed and crossed her bedroom. She pulled the window closed and made to walk back to her bed. A flash of silver in the corner of her room stopped her. Fear gripped her stomach and before she could react, a shadow sped towards her. The last thing she saw before the kunai pierced her heart was the pale face of the boy she had chased after while Sakura had him in her clutches. His raven locks framed his face and emphasized the murderous gleam in his red eyes. Ino crumpled to the ground, her blonde hair shielding her face from view.

The shadowed figure reached down and wrenched his kunai free from the motionless body on the floor. Blood spurted from the mortal wound and his lips curled up into a smile. The moonlight streaming in through the window gave him an eerie look. He silently walked over to the window, pushed it open, and leapt out into the night.

- - - - -

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA!! Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Hehe...okay now it's time for you to review...please!!


End file.
